In a typical controller-based device, the device may perform calculations to influence its operation using sensed and/or pre-defined data. The calculations may be typically carried out in real time. Operating parameters of the device which may influence how the device operates may be set based on the results of the calculations.
These calculations may be computationally expensive and may consume a relatively large amount of power compared to the overall power consumed by the device itself. For example, a digital controller-based AC-DC power converter may calibrate its operating parameters based upon sensing and calculations. The power consumed through the execution of the sensing and calculation procedures may be significant. The overall efficiency of the AC-DC power converter may suffer from the losses due to the significant overhead associated with intensive calculations.